


The Demon from within

by TheIkranRider



Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [8]
Category: Rosemary's Baby (1968), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dark Fantasy, Dark Past, Demonic Possession, Dominance, Dominatrix, Family Drama, Hallucinations, Minor Character Death, Other, Psychological Trauma, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Takes place after the events of the Season 4 finale, "Freedom." Ichabod and Jenny must race against time to save Gavin from a malicious, restless spirit of his own acquaintance. Will they succeed before they lose their friend forever?
Series: Sleepy Hollow TV Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870675





	The Demon from within

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow, FOX does. Still, it's an awesome series.**

**Hey guys, welcome to another one-shot! This time, it takes place after "Freedom", before the appearance of the Kraken, and it's a race against time to save a friend's mind before he loses it completely and perishes. An acquaintance of his from his past is to blame and, this could be one of my OC's last stories...Enjoy!**

The underbelly of Sleepy Hollow has always been dark, mysterious, complex to navigate, and home to some scary creatures. But it wasn't much trouble for the middle-aged woman to find her way. She had long, blonde hair tied into a bun, and was wearing white slippers; a pale, old night gown; and a sky blue robe over it.

Apparently, she was following her baby's cries. In fact, the setting was too familiar to her as she saw a hearth burning in the right wall with bars covering it. As she trekked deeper, there were numerous objects and symbols that represented the Devil. Surrounded by lit torches and evil signs was a massive chamber with a black stroller in the center. There was an upside-down crucifix just on the overhang.

Ambitious to see her first and only kid, she lifted up the dark covers. The child seemed like a normal infant, but his eyes...

Oh, God, those red, soul-piercing eyes!

She was startled of what happened to him, thinking he'd have his father's.

"Oh, it's not your husband's, sweetheart." said Minnie in a nasal voice. She looked in her 60s, wore heavy makeup, and her clothes were old tatters. She had her grey hair tied back with a few pink, thick hairpins.

"No. These are his true father's eyes. Satan himself!" cried Laura-Louise with a Southern accent, her buck teeth showing with every syllable. She wore big, red glasses; a bright green and blue dyed shirt; and messy brown hair.

Everyone in the chamber cried in excitement.

Guy, the husband, had short, black hair brushed back and was dressed in a navy blue sweater and jeans

Minnie's beloved, Roman Castavet, was also in his 60s, with short, thinning grey hair, and wearing a red long-sleeve.

Guy and Roman explained she's the perfect specimen as they were too old to breed. They planned the birth and Dr. Saperstein tended. He was six feet tall; has thick, dark grey hair; his mustache and beard had the same shading. He was wearing a long, white robe with numerous pockets. His advice was for Rose to give the baby a medicinal beverage with a secret, rare ingredient known as tannis root.

"His power grows stronger than stronger, his reign lives longer than longer. Hail, Adrian!"

"He's the Antichrist! The year is one!"

"He shall redeem the wicked, punish the innocent, and set ruins to the temples. Hail, Adrian."

Rose just kept hysterically breaking down.

"Would you quit with your 'Oh, God!' Your pleadings are futile." Minnie retorted.

"God is dead!"

Everyone was cheering wildly.

"Silence, Satanists!" cried a deep, commanding voice. Everyone went completely silent as they saw a brown-bearded man with his crossbow loaded and leading the pack. Ichabod was here!

"Seize them!" Roman pointed.

Diana immediately took out her Glock and shouted, "Stay where you are!"

Jenny emerged from the crowd, with her own gun drawn. "You dare to give birth to the Antichrist and plight our world with the Apocalypse? You've forgotten that the Witnesses shall never allow such a calamity." she confronted.

"How..dare you speak to me with such blasphemy." Roman countered.

"We've well known about your plot, Roman." Ichabod said. "Or should I say...Steven Marcato!"

Every one of the Satanists gasped in disbelief.

"You're wrong!" spat out the old woman. "His name is Roman Castavet!"

The Witness explained everything they've discovered over the past few days:

_Molly dreamed of a warning: There was a typhoon which killed over 50 people in London, but the man was deluged. Rose was told by a black sailor to stay below-decks. There was a deep dark room with a burning hearth on the right wall upon entry. An occult was singing in tongues that she can't understand. Rose was helpless, naked, and unaware as she was strapped down to a decorative mattress. Symbols made of blood were painted onto her chest when Guy escorted the Incubus. He went inside her and she didn't know it._

_Gavin found an old book of witchcraft dating back to 1946. Exhausted from his jog, he sat on a bench next to the track. Before he was done with his can of Seltzer, he nearly threw it out. But out of curiosity, he found it in a waste basket. He thought it was a good idea to bring it to the Archives. But due to Molly's vision, and Ichabod's, Team Witness analyzed it and found the occult and their plan in the underbelly of Sleepy Hollow._

_In the book, it was said that Roman Castevet is really Steven Marcato. He was born on August 18, which ironically was also Ichabod's, the first Witness' birthday. Steve was the son of a former resident of the Bramford who was accused of being a Satanist; and his father, Adrian, in 1846 traveled and practiced in New York. He tried and failed to bring the demon to life, so instead he passed on his teachings to his son. He was killed in cold blood._

The birth of Satan's son was fed a rare herb known as tannis root. It was the fungus known as the Devil's Pepper. The tannis root was like a source of strength.

"And you all must be a bunch of shitty demon Hunters!" Laura-Louise persumed.

"No." Gavin declared. "We are _more_ than just petty devil hunters. We, too, hunt ghosts, witches, monsters, and those that worship and serve the forces of darkness. We are Team Witness! And it is our job to vanquish all evil in Sleepy Hollow and beyond."

"You filthy vermin." Guy snarled as he and his wife put two and two together.

"Y-you're planning to kill my baby?!" Rose whimpered.

"No, not kill. Exorcise." Gavin took out a bag of salt from his belt and poured it all over the newborn demon, which wailed hysterically.

Suddenly, Norman took out his pistol from his pocket and aimed it at Gavin! Ichabod saw and screamed his name. But as Mr. Castavet fired, the bullet ricocheted.

"It's a force field, Steven. I want you all to observe...the Devil's Trap!" Gavin declared proudly.

He was standing by the stroller as he fired another shot, which had the same result. Then a third bullet bounced and hit Minnie Catavet straight into her forehead! He gasped and then a fight ensued, as he charged to Ichabod.

Rose screamed in terror, and the engineer, Alex, emerged and took hold of her. Then, Gavin began a long incantation.

Alex kept saying to her that it was for her own good. "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." she muttered.

Castavet charged toward Crane, and he shoved him back. Then there was Laura-Louise, but Jenny stepped in her path. Guy ran in but was halted by the archivist, Jake. Saperstein rummaged in his pockets trying to find a weapon.

Laura-Louise and Jenny faced off, exchanging a few blows. Her large chest and bright shirt made her an easy target for Jenny's hits. She staggered and managed to ram her down using her body weight. Jenny's body was pinned under her. Then Laura started to strangle her. Jenny's vision was getting blurry and Laura's strength was enormous; however, she used her legs and kept kicking until the lardo began to weaken her hold. She rolled out from under her, laid over her back, and did a strong karate chop directly where the spine met the brain, knocking her out cold!

Woodhouse and Wells both took a beating. They wavered a few seconds, but the husband recovered and kicked Jake in the ribs; he was actually aiming for his groin, but missed a mere inch. Jake bent over and saw Guy head toward Alex from beneath his eyelids. Like a pro football player, Jake tackled him to the ground, but Guy didn't quit. He kept crawling to them, and Jake reached and grabbed his leg. He then reached toward his upper body and said, "Nobody messes with Alex but me!" He kept thrashing at his head 'til he was down.

After he stood up while breathing heavily, Alex commented, "I didn't know you had it in you."

The doc came across something narrow and sharp. but Diana challenged him. "Hey, want to take a house call to Hell, Doc?"

Before she lunged at him, he struck a scalpel into her chest! She held it in pain, but retaliated as she quickly kicked him in the groin! He toppled over and she reached for a needle loaded with a sedative. She struck and injected it just below his heart. His lips turned blue, his face was pale, and he was dead in mere seconds. Diana grabbed and poured the nearby wine glass onto the wound and immediately sealed it with a bandage.

Castavet and Crane were the most battered as they were fighting the longest. Steven punched him hard across the face and Ichabod grabbed his leg just as he was about to kick him. He used all his strength to toss him to the floor. They both faltered.

"You really are a vermin, Witness!" Castavet cursed.

"Trust me. It gets worse." Ichabod retorted, wiping his swollen lip.

"Oh, yes." Castavet's eyes narrowed. "It does."

Steven took out a pistol from his shirt pocket and turned the safety off. He aimed the gun straight to Ichabod's head. The patriot hesitated in shock.

"Any last words, Witness?" Castavet snarled.

BOOM!

Steven fell with a thud. Apparently, it was Jenny who fired at him.

Gavin yelled, "Audi nos!" Everything fell silent for a few seconds. Under the stroller the floor began to glow, then the vicinity. It gradually spread until it was fully lit and the baby was being dragged down.

Rose broke free from Alex's grip. Gavin hesitated, and she entered as it dragged them both to Hell! Abruptly, everything disappeared except the stroller which tumbled over.

After a few seconds, Gavin sighed. "Well, I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, does it?"

Everyone praised him as they left one by one, except Gavin. He looked at where the trap was. He felt his body trembling, and his temperature dropped several degrees. He held the right side of his head, 'til Jenny spoke.

"Gavin, is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong."

Fascinated by the Devil's Trap, Ichabod told Jenny and Gavin of how he found the Lesser Key of Solomon during the actual Boston Tea Party. He and Abbie found a sextant which showed an old map of Sleepy Hollow marking its location, a book that can open the 7th circle of Hell. Fortunately, they put an end to the ritual to the Shadow Warriors using it. And that was when they discovered Moloch. Of course, the Mills sisters found out much sooner. But Gavin wasn't paying much attention.

By the time they dropped him off at the vacant lot of his three-story brick wall apartment, his body began to shiver and his breathing was heavy.

He told them he kept hearing a voice in his mind. A threatening voice, one that he knew but is too muffed. He mentioned how antidepressants and anti-psychotics could increase these symptoms, as Ichabod said once before when Abbie and Jenny were dealing with the suicides in Tarrytown as well as the death of Lori. And he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

They offered to stay with him, but he declined. Jenny thought maybe he should relax since the shock on using the Devil's Trap for the first time was too much for him.

He staggered to the apartment and entered it.

Inside there was a white door to the right which was used as a pantry. The small kitchen was to the left. Plus a green, small counter wrapped in an L-shape. Behind it was a small wodden table for four. In the living room was a black futon and a large plasma flatscreen featuring Playstation Vue, which was a birthday present from Joe, on top of a little wooden stand with two cabinets. Various game consoles were set beside it. To the right was a desk with a large device used as a copier, printer, and laminater.

Next to that was his bedroom with green walls and carpet with a bed and a window that looked out onto the parking lot. Under it was a desk with his Windows 7 laptop, a pencil sharpener, and some writing utensils. It was almost like his miniature office. Above that was where an authentic Onondaga dream catcher was hung. Over the bed was a framed portrait of the "Thanksgiving of Yesteryear;" it's name was engraved at the bottom. On the left back post was a navy blue sash with all of Gavin's badges on it. To the left and right were wooden sets of drawers; one of them had an IHome on top and some knickknacks. At the other side of the room, there was a tower loaded with numerous DVDs, CDs, games, and collectibles. A Linkin Park poster was hung on the wall. At the back of the room, there was a large drawer with a huge mirror, some more knickknacks, and various books along with horse head book ends. To the left of that was a door leading to a closet.

At the little kitchen, he started to write down the encounter in his journal, but he couldn't as the voice kept getting worse, verbally torturing him in a fretful tone; she knows what he's been doing, where he was, where he is now, trying to hide from her.

He held his head and tossed the salt shaker which shattered on the green tile floor. He thought she was with him, not in him. Then she laughed.

He called the duo who're making a pit stop at a local gas station; they hadn't left for DC yet. Jenny put the phone on speaker as Gavin spoke:

"I'm not talking about some random schizophrenic episode, I'm talking about a real volatile voice in my mind!"

She asked if he can describe it. He said it belonged to his legal guardian, Lolita Micholi. He described her personality, why he moved into the apartment, what he went through. He never thought she could be deceased, as Jenny put it since her mom was once tortured by the ghost of an evil nurse. Jenny thought she could be out for vengeance. So she looked into it and found an obituary dated last week. The cause of death was sleep apnea due to high blood sugar.

"They weren't even married, she was a fiancée," Gavin said.

Ichabod insisted it was her restless spirit that refused the final judgement and decided to dwell and torture Gavin's mind, to finish where she left off so she'd die satisfied. Clearly, they hated each other and she must be released.

He decided to head back to Sleepy Hollow and look for info in the Archives and talk to Turgado if he's unsuccessful while Jenny watches Gavin, but they must hurry before he perishes.

She came and tried to relieve Gavin. Some things were destroyed and he had some lacerations; Lolita has manipulated his mind and body and she's very controlling. Pale and shaken, he begs her and Ichabod to end it as he can't fight her. To bide some time, Jenny tried the spell her mom used. With his fingers crossed, she recited:

**_Ananse honhom_ , ** _**odaadaafo ma Asantefo.  
** _ _**Mesre wo. Beyi yen firi, nno ma daadaa yi ase.  
** _ _**Firi yen so! Firi yen so!** _

Gavin shook his head slowly. "Nothing happened, it didn't work." he said, his voice nearly cracked. She tried again, but to no avail.

At the cemetery, Crane visited Abbie's grave trying to find some answers. There was no intel at the Archives, and Gavin's time was running out. He hoped that Leftenant would help him find the answer soon; he couldn't bare to have one of his best friends die much like her. Turgado spoke to him telepathically, saying he must visit the village at once.

Meanwhile, the spirit's more hostile. Jenny saw him attack himself as Lolita was using his body to do harm. Sometimes Gavin would hallucinate Lolita attacking him, but instead it was himself! As she was yanking his hair, it was by his own hand and he couldn't let go, so instead he bit it and injured himself. Another time, she would slap him across the face, but it was Gavin who did it and he retaliated to thin air. Jenny eventually spilt a bag of salt on him to stop the possession. His wounds were getting worse, as he had bigger cuts and some were actually bleeding.

The bathroom was small, and average. A first-aid kit was located in the right cabinet underneath the sink complete with bandages, medical ointments, and his old leg brace when he sprained his ankle as he ran to the Wendigo and slipped on a puddle. She's been treating his wounds and she may decide on an exorcism using the Devil's Trap. Though it was torn, he managed to make photocopies for everyone and faxed them to DC.

Diana faxed one back to him. Molly said he can't be exorcised cause he's not strong enough; it could be dangerous and it may kill him.

Ichabod told Turgado that he'll provide him poppy milk to null some of the pain. He observed Katrina using it multiple times during his era. Lolita may know him from his mind, but Crane can outsmart her and he's stronger than him mentally and physically. He told the chieftain that he plans to do a mind meld so he can exorcise the demon from within. According to Turgado, Gavin must be knocked out and Ichabod familiarized the process himself with the Sandman.

"We don't have live scorpions, but a spell must be done with the poppy milk," Turgado said.

He taught him the incantation, and he repeated, though they must hurry.

Since Ichabod was fluent, he recited Turgado's mind meld in Latin:

**Et factum est cor nostrum,  
** **Fortem vinculis solvi non nostra Sanguinem,  
** **habet a amicus cor altum Mends sensu somnum  
** **Una simul sit autem fortitudo nostra  
** **Morbi ut enim unquam longa  
** **Non confractus, vel crack  
** **Simul intensio animi cadet  
** **Et factum est cor nostrum,  
** **Fortem vinculis solvi non nostra**

"If the bond's strong enough, it'll work." said the wise shaman.

Gavin was in bed, breathing shallowly. He persuaded Gavin to drink the milk, but he stated what happened. He drank the "milk of mercy" as Katrina called it. Crane needed Jenny to leave while he does the mind meld. As he laid a hand on Gavin's forehead, he spoke. Gavin whispered weakly what was he doing. He assured him he'll destroy the demon and he must rest. He performed it and drank the poppy milk. Eventually, he dosed off and Jenny came in after the room fell silent. She noticed Ichabod laying next to Gavin.

"Crane, good luck." she whispered as she stood by the bedside.

Ichabod woke up in a dark place. Everything was almost hard to see, since it was nighttime and Gavin had his eyes closed. The floor  
looked like the color and texture of solid bone. All around him was darkness except for the numerous nerves glowing a neon blue  
overhead. They each lit up when neurons were passing through them, and some connected like tree branches, some were bulky at places.

As it got darker, he headed to the rear of the brain, where it began to slope to a pit. Below were rapid firing jolts, and above he  
felt a light breeze where some tears were within the roof. Broken nerves sparked next to him. He almost got electrocuted. It seemed  
his brain wasn't fully developed during birth as he saw the damage.

Carefully not touching the forest of nerves, he made it to the center. He was shocked when he saw Gavin, but he looked completely  
different: his skin was smoother and lighter in color, and his eyes drooped more. He looked about ten years younger, as if he was a  
teenager. He now understood that his mentality matched what he just saw. His body was hanging from the ceiling in a large sac of  
brain tissue.

Ichabod got to work as he went on his hands and knees and sketched the Devil's Trap from memory.

Suddenly, he heard some cracks and a huge thud, as if a tree was falling. But instead, it was a group of nerves that collapsed behind him. As soon as they hit the ground, they shut down and lost their hue and vitality.

As he saw the damage in awe, a female voice interrupted him.

"Ichabod Crane."

He looked up and saw Lolita, the menacing spirit. She had a wide chest and broad shoulders; ruby lips; thick and wavy black shoulder-length hair; and eyes just as dark as her soul, which he was seeing right in front of him! She wore blood-red stilettos, black velvet pants, and a dark short-sleeve with flowers of crimson and violet; golden branches were connecting them.

"I figured as much." said Lolita sternly. "I've found out a lot about you thanks to Gavin here." She pointed to his cerebellum.

"You must be the leader of those supernatural shitheads! You're like his man, his best friend, his influence. Feeding him with pathetic nonsense on this fantastical war!" she declared, her voice as toxic as her looks.

But Ichabod did not back down. "Indeed, I am. It was his own decision to get involved, and he's been a valuable asset and friend to our cause. We must save mankind from peril, and it's been our duty since our fight for freedom."

 _This is really happening all around us; it's not an illusion_ , he thought.

"Bull!" Lolita retorted. "I _refuse_ to believe for a second! Gavin is a retard, and he should _never_ have left and played in these child-like games! I forced him to grow up and become a better citizen. Yet he blatantly disobeys and sticks to you like superglue. I've tired of him the moment he stepped out that door late that night; he was dead to me. And now..."

She took out a dull knife from her side pants pocket. "I will make this happen!"

Lolita raised her hand and threw Crane aside like a rag doll using her newfound telekinesis. She laid her hand on Gavin, and was about to give a fatal stab!

Ichabod shouted, "Wait! If you slay him, you'll kill us all!"

"Even better." she said, with complete disregard.

But the Freemason never wavered. "Maybe so, but I'm offering you a bargain. You want to escape the final judgement; to stay in this world? I understand your dark desire, to force him into compliance, inflicting pain and misery. As well as your hatred to him. I'll give you my body and mind and we shall both rid of him. I'll be willing to surrender myself to aid you and to elude your fate. I shall not resist. I've a stronger mind and body. Please, Ms. Micholi, it's your influence over mine."

Lolita stood thoughtfully, with her fingers rubbing her chin. She looked pretty satisfied with his parley. "Hmm. A hefty price for your shenanigans you put him in. I accept your offer. We will consider an exchange for his life."

"Agreed."

As she stepped out of the ring, the demon's body hit an invisible wall. She was caught, and the barrier was keeping her back. Ichabod got her just where he wanted her!

"What's this!? You deceived me! You treacherous, pathological liar!" she screamed.

"I will take that as a compliment!" Crane said proudly. Recalling his days as a reliable spy for General Washington.

"Then..." Lolita took a deep inhale. "He should die by my own hands!"

Ichabod chanted the Devil's Trap in Latin, the same way Gavin did despite all the noise.

" ** _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,_** ** _omnis incursio in_** ** _fernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio_** ** _et secta diabolica.  
_**

**_"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te,  
_ ** **_cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum_ ** **_propinare._ **

**_"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ_ ** **_salutis._ **

**_"Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a_ ** **_nobis sancto et terribili Nomini_ ** **_quem inferi tremunt._ **

**"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine."**

As he went on, Lolita's body started to disintegrate and had a heavy weight to it. It was like she was being burnt with sulfuric acid. His voice rose with each phrase as it was taking effect:

**_"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,_ ** **_omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio_ ** **_et secta diabolica._ **

**_"Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te … cessa_ ** **_decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum_ ** **_propinare._ **

**_"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus,  
_ ** _**audi nos!"** _

As Ichabod was finishing the ritual, she collapsed and the Trap began to glow. It was as if intense gravity took over, forcing her weak vessel to the ground, gradually swallowing her whole!

Outside, Gavin started to tremble, then his mouth shot wide open as a volley of thick, black smoke was released. By the time Lolita was gone, his body dropped, though there were some hoarse coughing fits here and there and more smoke escaped from his body. Just as it would when it was trying to rid of Lolita's evil essence completely. Kind of like how Frank Irving cleansed his soul from Henry, Jenny recalled.

Still, Jenny was so relieved. "Well done, Crane." she whispered with a smile.

Back inside, Ichabod sighed and the ordeal was over. However, he wasn't sure how to separate his mind from Gavin's. He figured he should rest but before he did that, he assured Gavin's cerebellum one more time.

While touching his head he said, "You shalln't worry now. You're safe, and stronger like you were before. I...I really owed you a lot, Gavin. And I'm glad I returned the favor. You're personal war is at an end. You're free at last! There's nothing more important than that."

He backed away and said, "I will see you, on the outside." He did his signature bow. He looked up at the glowing nerves above him, took a slow, deep breath, and sat beside Gavin. He eventually laid his head and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, he was back where he was with Jenny beside him. She was watching over him as his fingers started to move, his eyes fluttered, and he slowly moved his head as he moaned. His eyes gradually cleared as he realized he was back in the bedroom.

"Welcome back, Crane." Jenny said as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Miss Jenny...Oh." He immediately wiped his mouth when he saw he was drooling on the comforter. They both giggled a little.

He rubbed the sand away and yawned.

"Gavin really is quite a fighter." she commented. "He's been coughing a lot after the dark fog exited his mouth. There was sweat coming from his forehead. He may need to sleep longer cause of his weakened state."

"Yes, he's been through so much." Crane confirmed. "I believe it's time you should get some shut-eye as well. I'll watch over him."

"Thanks, Crane." Jenny said and stood up. "Let me know when Gavin's awake."

"Oh, yes. I will."

She left with a slight grin, knowing he's on the job. And as long as he's there, Gavin will recover.

The next morning, Ichabod was gathering simple ingredients to make a special breakfast; he was so good at improvising. Mostly, he used chopped bananas, mixed nuts, and pancake mix. A jar of blueberry pomegranate syrup was waiting beside him as he added the contents in a non-sticking frying pan. By the time he made two batches, one for Gavin and another for himself, the sergeant began to stir.

He set a plate down on the left set of drawers, and he was relieved Gavin was finally awake. Though his body was very sore. He could hardly open his eyes, but when he did, he knew it was his best friend greeting him.

"Good morrow. You're awake at last."

"Unh, Ichabod...I feel so weak." He coughed, and his hand jolted to his upper chest. "It hurts like hell, and my forehead feels like it's been hammered by the blunt end of a musket."

Crane laughed softly, "I've been hit with something far worse."

He pointed to the loaded plate and it had a glass of poppy milk beside it. "Your breakfast is served."

Gavin could barely sit up. "I-I can hardly move."

Crane frowned as Gavin turned his face to him; his expression was serious. "Ichabod, I need to tell you something. But, I'm afraid...what it could mean if I do."

He bent closer. "What is it?" he whispered.

Gavin took a deep sigh and answered, "Why I came here."

_He was 20 years old and he finished high school a couple years ago. Since then, his guardian became more relentless than she ever was. She was more controlling, and many times, abusive. Always condescending him on everything, including his personal interests and his poor judgement. He started to get more and more agitated to the point when he no longer wanted to stay; it was almost like he was living with cabin fever as he was cooped up more. He eventually got a part-time job, but the anxieties and pain were still present. 'Til one night, he looked up apartments in the Classifieds and decided eventually it was time._

Ichabod listened with great sorrow and sympathy.

_He left late that night, as no one would notice, but in the dream he heard that Lolita did notice his discreet departure._

While he was settling in, he constantly feared he'd be found and taken away, perhaps to Tarrytown if Lolita had the mind to it; it was threatened to him the most. The flat had a hefty rent, but it was manageable. As he was moving in, he saw a documentary centered on the concept of Satan as well as his evolution. It was intriguing, especially when it described about the modern Satanists and the Church of the Unholy devoted to him. What really turned him on was the "destructive ritual," a phase during the Black Mass that releases all of his/her negative emotions on a certain individual disguised as some voodoo dummy.

He became fascinated with it and that was when he had a very dark motive. Because of all the torture he'd dealt with over the years, he wanted to put aside some money so he could one day go to one, participate in the black arts, and plot revenge by doing it himself for real!

If he had the resources and that malicious mindset, he would've been a completely different person. He would've had the strength to do it, and he'd have no fear while carrying out his anger and revenge.

Gavin started to tear up as he said he'd be no different than Henry, Katrina, or Abraham. He'd been corrupt and be a polar opposite if it wasn't for his friends. They'd see him as a demonic follower as he'd chosen a sinister path. He'd even choose to work for Moloch if given the chance.

His hands and body began to quiver as he burst into tears. They were like black drops coming from his eyes.

Ichabod was shocked, yet still he admired his courage of going this deep into his heart. He tried to reassure him that he made the choice, _not_ them. Even though he met them by chance and it seemed less important as he spent more time with Team Witness. Still, he kept sobbing. Somehow, he had to make him see the light again, and that he's the same person since they first met on that fateful day in the early fall, when Crane was betrayed and buried alive by his son.

After a few moments, his face sobered and he sang to him:

_"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry those tears._

Ichabod wipes Gavin's eyes.

_"I'm here with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you."_

Then Gavin chimed in:

 _"Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you will be with me now and always. Promise me that all you say is true.  
_  
Gavin sits up and reaches for his hand.

"That's all I ask...of...you." he spoke the last two words, as if questioning him.

He answered by putting a warm, soothing hand on his. "Yes. I'll always be with you, Gavin."

He gave him a weak smile and they managed to have a calming embrace. Until it was interrupted by a knock.

"Oh. I forgot. You have a visitor."

Sure enough, it was, as Crane opened the door letting in Molly and Diana. Gavin was so astonished to see them. They all talked of what transpired. They couldn't be more proud of him as Gavin prevented himself from using the black arts. They were grateful for it.

Ichabod told Gavin he should rest and let his body heal for a few days, 'til there's any improvement.

"I hate lying in bed and dealing with all this pain, while you guys'll be out there fighting. What if there's danger?"

The history professor grinned as it reminded them when Gavin stayed with him while he was suffering from malaria, when he offered while Abbie was working with the FBI. And how he worried of "Pandora's next move."

"Give yourself some time. You'll be ready to fight again, eventually. Relax. And embrace these victories."

Eventually they left. The apartment got more quieter so Gavin could rest more. He finally told Ichabod his greatest relief:

"You may not have witnessed the end of the American Revolution," Gavin said. "But you did experience an end to _a_ revolution...And you won."

"No. We witnessed this victory; _we_ have won."

**A/N: The prologue was roughly based off of the movie "Rosemary's Baby." It was one of the least favorite horror movies I've ever seen. Sure, it was good for its time, but I'd much rather have the Satanists slaughtered and Adrian exorcised straight to Hell where they _all_ belong! All I gotta say is, thank you Supernatural for the awesome idea of the Devil's Trap! Like Kuja said in Final Fantasy IX, "That was just a prelude."**

**At least this season ended very well; it's been a long time since the last time was back in Season 2. What a hell of a comeback!**

**The name Lolita does mean sorrow; other than that, it was made up. And it does tell more of Gavin's background, how he was before he joined Team Witness. The idea of joining/going to the church of the Devil was from a documentary I saw, "Hell: The Devil's Domain."**

**It was hard to add the cast from Season 4. I like them all, including Jobe and Dreyfuss; better than Pandora and the Hidden One combined, that's for sure!**

In English for the Devil's Trap spell, it means this:

_**We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect** _

_**Therefore, accursed dragon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you,** _   
_**Cease to deceive human creatures, and give to them the poison of eternal damnation** _

_**Begone, Satan, inventor and master of all deceit, enemy of man's salvation,** _

_**Humble yourself under the mighty hand of God, tremble and flee when we invoke the Holy and Terrible Name which causes hell to tremble** _

_**From the snares of the devil, deliver us, O Lord.** _

_**We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect** _

_**Therefore, accursed dragon and every diabolical legion, we adjure you … Cease to deceive human creatures, and give to them the poison of eternal damnation** _

_**That Thy Church may serve Thee in secure liberty secure, we ask Thee,** _   
**hear us!"**

As for the translation of Turgado's mind meld spell, it's this:

**_Let our minds become one  
Our strong bonds shall not be undone  
Warm blood from friend's heart runs deep  
Mind mends after sleep  
One and together, let it be our strength  
Combined as one, for any time's length  
We will not crack or break  
Together, the mind's tension will fade  
Let our minds become one  
Our strong bonds shall not be undone_ **

**I hope I did the fictional depiction of the brain alright. And I did feel emotional adding the excerpt from "The Phantom of the Opera" on here. I, too, hoped Turgado and the ritual turned out good as well.**

**So, another one-shot done. What's next? Well, wait 'til next time, Sleepy Heads! :)**


End file.
